Grumble
Soviet Union |role = Heavy anti-air |useguns = "Grumble" rockets |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 620 |armortype = Medium |speed = 3 |turn = 3 |sight = 10 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Tech Center and an Allied Construction Yard * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart * Industrial Plant (Ultimate Alliance) |airattack = 400-100 * 150% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 125% vs. Black Widows * 120% vs. Norio and Uragan * 100% vs. all aircraft armor types * 90% vs. Alanqa Skystations and Shrike drones * 80% vs. Scout Ravens |cooldown = 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) |range = 26, minimum 5, radius 1.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair (mobile and deployed form) * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable when deployed * Must be deployed to fire * Unaffected by speed buffs/debuffs when deployed * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie }} The Grumble is a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Allied Tech Center and Construction Yard. Arguably one of the most powerful anti-air weapons in the war, it can easily bring down enemy aircraft in its way. However, one has to take note that the Grumble must be deployed first before it can fire and it cannot attack aircraft that fly too close. Official description The Grumble is the Soviet response to the continuously expanding Allied air force, available once Allied technology has been carefully researched by Soviet spies. With a set of massive rocket launchers, the Grumble is capable of eliminating any type of aircraft at great ranges when deployed. The Grumble has no means of defending itself against ground targets so it requires support from other units. It also has a minimum range that enemy aircraft can approach and stay safe in so remember to create your Grumble defense line wisely and don't leave any "dead zones".Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Being the most powerful anti-air unit in the game, the Grumble's construction prerequisites are correspondingly demanding. The Soviet commander must let their Saboteurs infiltrate an Allied Construction Yard and Tech Center from at least one Allied enemy. However, it is worth noting that oncec a Grumble is built, it isn’t able to fire upon aircraft immediately. The Soviet commander should move it to a good spot (and the expanded Grumble occupies two grid spaces) so it can use its air defense capabilities. Once deployed, however, don’t expect any kind of aircraft to get past them; not even the Wings of Coronia’s powerful aircraft can hope to evade their range. The missiles fired by Grumble can destroy a heavy aircraft with just two hits, but its biggest drawback is the poor maneuverability and slowness of its projectiles, that fast aircraft such as the Hummingbird can outspeed and outmanuever. In additon, it cannot target aircraft that fly directly above the Grumble itself (considering they can actually do that), and the lack of ground unit resistance makes it a sitting duck for ground forces. If a defenseless Grumble is attacked by an anti-armor unit, it is quite difficult to transfer it to a safe area in time because of its slow speed. Due to this feature limitation, Grumbles are generally used for base defense. Appearances Challenges * In the Revolution Challenge, the enemy bases are protected by a limited number of Grumbles. Assessment Trivia * The Grumble is based upon the real-life S-300 (SA-10 "Grumble") heavy surface-to-air missile launcher that was used by the Soviet Union. See also Other Soviet stolen tech units: * Apocalypse Tank * Syckle * Iron Dragon External links * Official showcase of the Grumble prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:轰鸣防空导弹 Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Soviet Union Category:Self Healing